


Stone Peach

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [25]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Biting, Bruising, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just for a second," Lex wheedled. "Just long enough to make a mark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Peach

For some number of years, Lex had wanted just to sink his teeth into Clark. That was the downside of him, of sleeping with Clark -- there was no such thing as bruising him, marking him, leaving suck marks on his neck, nothing. He'd probably break a tooth if he tried, and there were some things Lex wasn't willing to chance, just in case.

The fact remained, however, that he was a scientist to his core. His father might have fucked up his MS in biochem by bribery and blackmail in order to get him dumped from the program and sent to manage the shit factory in Smallville, but Lex was and always would be fascinated by science.

So, it was a matter of getting Clark to agree to the minute amount of green kryptonite he'd need to expose him to. "Just a little."

He didn't look comfortable with it. "Lex...."

But Lex wanted it. He wanted so badly to leave marks, bruises that would show he had been there even if they disappeared when the meteorites were once again safely sealed up in the lead box that resided in any given household of Clark Kent.

"Just for a second," Lex wheedled. "Just long enough to make a mark."

He could tell that Clark was weakening. "I don't know, Lex. It... the meteor rocks hurt like hell."

"Just for a couple of minutes. I want to see what it's like to bite you and not chip a tooth." Clark could roughhouse with him, but it didn't play so well the other way.

It was apparent from Clark's expression that he was giving in to Lex's desire. "...okay. Fine, but just... keep it far enough away that it's not so bad, all right?"

"Right." Lex tried not to smirk too hard with glee at the idea. "Right. Now?"

Clearly the time to push for it was now, while Clark was willing to give in to him. If he waited, they'd probably be back at _no_ , and Lex wasn't willing to take that as an answer. Clark sighed, looking worried and indulgent in a strange sort of combination. "Yeah."

"Thank you." He closed his eyes, and leaned in to kiss him hard, trying to push Clark past the no, and past the worry. "Really, I don't plan on subverting you."

Clark's arms around him felt solid, good, real. "You've been trying to convert me for decades."

"Convert implies willingness." Lex lifted an eyebrow at Clark while he took a step backwards, towards the bedroom and everything it implied. "I just want to leave a mark on you. Just for a little while."

"Yeah, well, the way you moved back then... hell, you move like that now, like somebody greased your hips and taught you how to slink. You're like the apple in the Garden of Eden." There was a little bit of a grumble to that, but he still followed him into the bedroom, only eyeing the box a bit.

The box that was already waiting for them, yeah, because Lex had known he was going to win. "Do I grant knowledge, as well?"

A wry twitch of Clark's lips was the only answer. "Yeah, pretty much."

He reached over, and opened the box, before brushing Clark forward, away from it. It was such a small, tiny amount. It shouldn't be enough to have his brows knitting that way, or the sweat dewing on his brow already. Good thing he'd taken it into consideration, really, so he reached to the side and pulled up a mesh made of lead wires and laid it over the box.

That gained him a sigh of relief as Clark laid back on the bed. "That's.. not quite as bad."

"I came prepared," Lex promised, unbuttoning Clark's shirt with steady focus. "I want to bite you, not pain you."

"What's so fascinating about biting me? You can do it normally." It was murmured softly, and Clark was watching him with a curiosity, as if he wasn't sure what Lex was going to do but he wanted to know.

"But I want to leave a mark." He leaned in, bit gently at the side of Clark's neck, and sucked a little. Just enough to leave a red mark. Intellectually, he knew that the mark would disappear when he closed the box, only... Only he wanted so much.

"Oh, that's...."

"Feels good?" Lex leaned back, grabbed his cell phone and took a quick snap of the mark. Even if it was blurry, it didn't matter. It was his. That and all the ones he planned to take afterwards.

"...yeah," Clark agreed, and Lex bent down again.

He was going to start with Clark's lips, Lex decided, biting gently at the edge of his mouth.

He'd work his way down from there.


End file.
